Jay (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)
Jay is a contestant on Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race as a member of The Adversity Twins team with Mickey. Personality Jay and his identical twin Mickey deal with adversity every day in their life since they were born, such as allergies, phobias, accidents, disorders and ailments are just some of the many obstacles that plague them on a regular basis. They are ridden with anxiety, but have a developed an impressive "never give up" attitude which helps them push past their daily servings of tragedy and setbacks. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Jay is introduced in "None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1" with his twin brother, Mickey. The two explain that they have faced a variety of adversity and misfortune in their life, giving them a multitude of ailments and a will to survive. When they arrive to the CN Tower, they choose "Stairs" for the Either/Or, due to Mickey getting nosebleeds from heights, and they gain an early lead in the challenge. However, their low athletic ability slows them down and Jay supports Mickey as he becomes delirious from exhaustion. Eventually, they reach the top and catch the third flight to the next location. In the next episode, as Jay and Mickey wait for their plane, the LARPers scare them as they try offer them an alliance, throwing some confetti on Jay and causing him to have an allergic reaction. They face difficulty at the spice kiosk, where Jay sneezes after smelling the spices, and the two violently choke on a cloud of cinnamon. They eventually complete the challenge and arrive at the Chill Zone in twelfth place. Despite their multiple handicaps and bad luck, the twins do well in the race and go on to place twelfth for three consecutive episodes, and along the way, the two reveal and discover more and more ailments and phobias to add to the list. The twins have a rough start in "Brazilian Pain Forest", when their close proximity to cows on the livestock plane somehow effects their lactose intolerance, and they fall behind the other teams. During the challenge, however, their luck changes slightly as they easily get the next tip from the Botch or Watch. Later, despite falling into the gorge, they encounter yet another tip immediately after climbing back up. While making a Carnival costume for the All-In, the twins overhear the Sisterstalking about them, and after some convincing, the two teams form an alliance. However, their misfortune causes them to crash into their new allies while hang-gliding and both teams agree to end the alliance upon landing on the Chill Zone together. Upon reaching Transylvania in "A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket", the twins are terrified by the spooky mansion. After struggling to complete the first challenge, the two hear what they believe to be a werewolf and grow more terrified. During the next challenge, as his brother cheers him on, Jay struggles to the gymnastics routine, holding onto the balance beam in freight. Jay eventually passes the challenge and the twins secure eleventh place in the episode. Later on in "Hello and Dubai", Jay and Mickey choose to play tennis since they can't handle the sound of the squeegees for the window washing portion. During the challenge, Jay is extremely discomforted by the streaking sound of the squeegees, which leads to him passing out and accidentally hitting the ball along with Mickey. This allows them to complete the challenge first and the two come in third place, putting them in the top three for the first time. Upon hearing this, the twins are amazed, and comment that their bad luck must have been absorbed by another team. In "I Love Ridonc & Roll", although they do fine in the sauna challenge, as they suffer from a rare condition called "temperature dyslexia", the twins suffer in the air guitar show. Mickey makes many attempts to perform but fails each time, and eventually, they end up in the bottom two with Noahand Owen. Jay tries to encourage his brother, but an act of sabotage by Emma causes Mickey to panic and he suffers from stage fright, paralyzed in fear. Jay attempts to help Mickey, but suffers the same fate. This causes them to lose the challenge and the twins are eliminated from the race. After this announcement, the twins state that they are not surprised, and are proud of themselves for being able to overcome so many challenges. However, their parting words are interrupted as Mickey spots a spider and the two panic before crashing into each other, right as Don closes the episode. Jay and Mickey reappear "in A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars" with the other eliminated contestants, watching the final outcome of the race. After the winner is declared, he joins the others in the final group shot. Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Scapegoat Category:Siblings Category:Pure Good Category:Honorable Category:Victims Category:Teenagers Category:Insecure Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings